


Treaty, We Don't Need No Stinking Treaty

by Rjslpets



Series: Marvel Plot Holes [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: Why did the Avengers have to sign the Accords? A possible reason





	Treaty, We Don't Need No Stinking Treaty

**Author's Note:**

> OK- the UN deals with nation-states. Nation-states can sign treaties, no one else can. So why did the Avengers need to sign the Accords?
> 
> It occurs to me that having the Avengers under an international body would not be good for Ross' control (if that is what he wants; it's very unclear in the movie). But if he could get the Avengers to reject the Accords, then they automatically become America's problem and right back under Ross' control. 
> 
> I have to say, I can't see the US signing the Accords if they are putting the Avengers under the UN. Why would the US do that? Right now, all of the Avengers with one or two exceptions are US citizens so the US government has the ultimate authority over them. If the US signs the Accords, the Avengers become part of an international team and US authority is significantly curtailed. Especially, if the UN starts adding non-US heroes (which we have to assume they will). This is one of the main reasons that I think the Accords were about far more than the Avengers.

“But I don’t get it!” the adolescent was clearly stuck on this point, “Why did the Avengers have to sign? It makes no sense! I mean, the UN deals with nation-states, right? That’s like who signs treaties and stuff. The Avengers aren’t like that, right?”

Rhodey mentally congratulated Peter Parker for getting a point that most of the adult Avengers had failed singularly to grasp. “You’re right. The Accords were a treaty document and didn’t need the Avengers to sign. It was a symbolic gesture. I think it was the UN’s attempt to foster a relationship with us independent of the US government.”

“Yeah, I get that. I mean, once a treaty is ratified, it’s like the law. So, the Avengers would have to follow it, right?”

“Pretty much. Since the majority of the Avengers were US citizens and were based in the US. Sort of like income tax.” In response to a completely blank look on Parker’s face, Rhodey continued, “You have to file income taxes in the US even if you’re living abroad. The laws still apply as long as you hold citizenship.”

“So even if Mr. Stark bought an island and you all went to live there, you would still have to pay attention to the Accords?”

“Unless we all became citizens of Tonyville.”

“Definitely not Tonyville! Starktopia all the way!” Tony came walking in, tablet in hand. “What’s doing?”

“We’re going over the Accords and I don’t get why the Avengers were being asked to sign.” Parker responded with a sunny smile. The kid was just too good-natured to be real sometimes.

“Power play.” Tony replied shortly and then expanded after a brief pause, “I think Ross wanted to see what he could push us to do. If we signed the Accords or retired, then we were in compliance and his hands were tied. BUT, if he could push us to not signing and acting illegally then he would have the upper hand. Ok, look at it this way,” in response to a confused face, “what happens when citizens don’t obey laws?”

“Oh!” so excited, he started bopping on the wall where he was stuck, Peter went on, “he gets to put all of you in jail or something so he gets control!”

“Exactly. If we started violating US law, we automatically become the government’s problem. Ross was extremely unhappy at the thought of an international body having any control over the Avengers, much less a possible expansion with members from other countries. Especially the UN, since there’s automatically a lot of scrutiny of anything the US wants to do. There is a significant amount of protection available to us if we have an international body involved that might not be there if we are just hanging out on our own with Ross and others like him around."


End file.
